


The Nicest Things Come in Small Packages

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of Daniel Jackson's birthday, July 8th. I posted a little Danny story on my groups lists and am sharing it here with all of you.<br/>HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANNY!</p><p>Takes place Season 7, shortly after Daniel’s decension</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nicest Things Come in Small Packages

_Stargate Command, control room_

Finishing his conversation with Major Ferretti, who was currently off-world, Daniel glanced at Walter’s strange expression. “What? Should I have let him bring it back to the base?”

“It was a ceremonial mask,” Walter appeared confused. “What harm could there be in that?”

“Plenty,” Daniel stated firmly. “I remember a time when SG-8 brought back something that looked like a simple Buddha statue, and it turned out that the thing gave off some sort of pheromones which made the men and women in my archaeology department go after each other big time.”

Laughing, Walter remembered that day vividly and was glad he had been nowhere near that statue. “Hence the reason why you don’t want that mask brought here.”

“Not without seeing it for myself first,” Daniel frowned. “You know I’m not allowed off-world as long as I’m like this.”

“I still don’t understand the Others’decision to send you back as a child,” Walter tilted his head slightly as he studied the seven year old, “it makes no sense at all.”

“Oma knows something I’m sure,” Daniel shook his head. “Luck would be a fine thing if I ever get the chance to ask her.”

“Hey, Daniel,” Siler high-fived the little boy. “I hear the blue jello’s going like hotcakes in the commissary today.”

“That’s more Sam’s favorite than mine,” Daniel chuckled. “I’d rather have their chocolate dipped brownies.” Waving goodbye to the two men, he headed down to go pester Jack.

_Colonel Jack O’Neill’s office_

Perching himself on a stool, Daniel watched Jack writing out a report. “Thought you hated doing that stuff.”

“Yup!” Jack nodded without looking up at the munchkin. “Just like I keep telling people I don’t have an office either,” he pulled a face. “And yet,” he pointed to a huge pile of papers stacked on one corner of his desk,” _those_ manage to keep finding there way here,” he sighed. “It’s like there’s a homing beacon attached to all these reports, sending them my way.”

“Secretly, Jack, you love doing that kind of work, you know you do,” Daniel gently teased.

Putting down his pen, Jack rolled his eyes. “Danny boy, don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

Pretending to think about it, Daniel chewed on his lower lip. “Nope.”

“Lucky me then,” Jack snorted softly and went back to filling out the rest of the report he was working on.

“I’m bored,” Daniel mumbled as he swung his legs back and forth.

“I know,” Jack retorted swiftly. “Can you do me a favor and just sit there for about ten minutes and just look cute.”

“ _Cute_ ,” Daniel wrinkled up his nose at the word in distaste.

“If the shoe fits, short fry.”

“Another nickname!” Daniel whined.

“Beats _plant boy_ ,” Jack’s short huff of amusement caused Daniel to pout.

“On second thought, go bother Sam,” Jack held up a finger. “Just promise me you won’t *touch* something that’ll blow up Cheyenne Mountain and us along with it.”

“As if,” Daniel sniffed indignantly as he hopped off the stool and left his best friend to deal with _stuff_.

++++

_Major Carter’s lab_

“Have anything around here potentially lethal, Sam?”

“ I gather Colonel O’Neill made you promise not to *touch* anything?” Sam laughed.

“In a nutshell,” Daniel chuckled as he observed Sam working on her latest project.

“Did Major Ferretti find anything significant yet?” Sam put down her screwdriver and reached over to grab a handheld meter for gauging radioactivity.

Shrugging, Daniel placed his elbows on the lab table top and put his face in his hands. “Just a ceremonial mask which, since I can’t check it out in person, told Lou not to bring back to the base.”

Lifting her head up, Sam blinked a few times as she gazed at the boy. “Playing it safe?” she was surprised. “Not like you at all.”

“I’m the new and improved version of Daniel Jackson I’ll have you know,” he responded in as much of an adult-like tone as Daniel could manage. Then he spoiled the effect by giggling like the seven year old he was. “Er, Sam,” Daniel stared at the meter she held, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable given his past experience with holding something radioactive, he backed away from the table. “Should I worry about that?”

Confused for a second at what Daniel was getting at, Sam followed the youngster’s line of vision to the device in her hand. “Oh,” she grimaced, “not really. I always double check the things that come my way for radioactivity. Even though I know the items are put through the process by another team first.”

Seeing Daniel relax again, Sam said, “Don’t get me wrong because I’m very happy to have you back where you belong... with us,” she grinned, “but I just wish The Powers That Be could have descended you back as an adult.”

“Probably figured this way I couldn’t get into too much mischief,” Daniel remarked glumly. Before he could elaborate further, Teal’c joined them.

“Did I hear correctly?” Teal’c’s deep voice boomed. “To think a seven year old child could not get into trouble is a strange assumption for the Ancients to have made.”

“In other words, Daniel,” Sam ruffled her young friend’s hair, “they don’t _know_ you like we do.”

“Got that right,” Daniel snorted. He didn’t realize how much he was channeling Jack until both his friends appeared amused. “What?” he huffed, rolling his baby blue eyes.

“I have come to take young Daniel down to the cafeteria.” Teal’c raised a brow as he noticed a curious expression cross the little one’s face.

“First Siler mentioned the *blue jello special* down there and now you want to escort me to the commissary,” Daniel eyed his huge friend speculatively.

“It is time for your lunch,” Teal’c offered the boy a small smile.

“Uh huh,” Daniel wasn’t buying it but played along. “You hungry, Sam?”

“I could eat,” she nodded and put away her tools. “Let’s go.”

++++

_Commissary_

No sooner had the trio entered the cafeteria than the area burst into life with friends and base personnel yelling out - “ _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DANIEL!_ ”. There was even a huge banner tacked onto one of the walls saying the same thing, making the small child blush and duck behind Teal’c.

“Ohforcryinoutloud!” Daniel exclaimed as a small scowl adorned his very young face as he peeked around Teal’c’s large legs. Spying Jack among the well wishers and gifts, Daniel marched straight over to his guardian. Hands on his tiny hips, he had to look a long way up into his friend’s smug face. “Paperwork, huh?”

Bending, Jack picked his small friend up and placed him on top of one of the tables. “As you can see we’ve done a little redecorating.” He pointed to the balloons that were let loose, bouncing all over the cafeteria, the banner, and the table full of presents.

“Guys, this is really nice and all but you didn’t have to go to so much trouble,” Daniel could tell his words sailed right over everyone’s grinning heads. As he gazed around the happy room Daniel spotted a huge cake off to his right and his lips smacked together in anticipation. “Double chocolate fudge?”

“Only the best, kiddo,” Jack dropped a light kiss on top of Daniel’s blond hair.

“Uh, son,” General Hammond joined them then. “Before you dig into that, Major Ferretti said to save him a piece of cake,” his blue eyes twinkled.

“Lou knew about this too?” Daniel huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Just like we did, Daniel,” Walter announced as he and Siler stood there eating some blue jello.

Seeing the table full of gifts, Daniel frowned. “No one had to get me anything,” he pointed out. “The cake and celebrating with everyone is more than enough.”

“We know, sweetie,” Janet whispered in his ear. “But some of the nicest things come in small packages,” she gently squeezed his shoulder. “And you’re our smallest package.” Janet placed a quick kiss on Daniel’s cheek.

Blushing again, hearing everyone’s good natured ribbing, Daniel gave up and got into the act. Grabbing a party hat he placed it on his head. “All righty! Let’s get this party started!”

The End


End file.
